far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Racek Geier
O''ne of House Crux’s psychic special forces operatives, Junker Crux Geier Racek is a current serving Leading Kommando of the STRAFE Operations Unit and an acting member of the Magos Teutonis taskforce.'' Traits and Appearance One of the more unsettling members of House Crux, Racek Geier is unkempt, stocky individual who carries himself with an air of bravado and exhibits a jumpy, restless presence. Despite possessing some degree of conventional attractiveness, his intense body language and general alarming behaviours often encourage others to give him a wide, wide berth. When not covered in head to toe in a specialized assault suit, Racek can be -- and often is -- found wearing casual street wear that most deem well below his noble status. In the event that he's actually invited to a formal event, like most Crucian nobles, Racek will wear his ceremonial overcoat, even if begrudgingly. ' Infamous in certain circles for being “that guy”, Racek cuts a disturbing figure, well known in his immediate family for being drawn towards the more concerning walks of uncivilized society or, at best, the least impolite. A fairly unconventional noble in the sense that his chosen friend groups largely consist of serfs and lower-ranked lordlings, Racek himself displays a casual disregard for most elements of Imperial society -- not because he cares to change anything, but rather because it requires a level of effort he cannot be bothered to provide.' Operational Infomation Lacking in traditional Crucian education, Racek joined the House Guard at sixteen only to almost immediately find himself serving in the War Against the Artificials. Racek remained attached to the House Guard up until the late 3185. Requested for service within STRAFE Team: Bojovnik, he spent sixteen months engaging in covert operations against Cygnus before being marked for "Special Consideration for Conscription" and formally joining the task force as a full-time Operator, where he remains to this day as Leading Kommando. When not undertaking missions on behalf of STRAFE, Racek may either serve the HCS Vengence as an operational specialist or will alternatively be attached to various other task forces requiring his expertise. Biography The second youngest son of five children, Racek was born into the noble minor branch of Clan Geier, headed by his parents, the Freiherr Crux Geier Gideon and Freiherrin Crux Geier Talia. While his history is filled with inconsistencies, Racek at his core is not entirely dissimilar from most other Crucian nobles in that he is fully qualified and a serving member of the House's various law enforcement organizations. As a Leading Kommando of House Crux’s STRAFE, Racek himself, what he lacks in political power, he makes up for with his long service history and his aptitude for the ugly kind of work. For the past fifteen years, Racek has served House Crux as one of it’s most devastatingly powerful combatants, celebrated for his ruthless determination and relatively consistent success rate in the field. Married after his twentieth birthday (and ultimately separated by his thirtieth) Racek has three children of his own to carry on the line, and currently serves an unknown benefactor as a personal agent.' Education and Training One of House Crux’s most formidable combatants, Racek -- while he has nothing on some of those from House Serpens -- is a powerful Psionics user who has almost completely weaponized his abilities for use in combat. Known for being unpredictable and a staunch user of Out of The Book tactics, Racek’s methods are often questionable, unique, and the result of endless hours of mindless experimentation than that of carefully orchestrated instruction. As a result, Racek is often utilized on the “heavy ordinance” of the psychic spectrum; he’s there to make a mess, leave an impact, and get things done as fast as possible. Capable of telekinesis and teleportation, Racek himself has trained himself to engage his opponents primarily through unarmed combat. He has been known to engage enemies unarmed, with the intention of using his abilities to disarm his opponent and use their arms against them almost immediately thereafter. Additionally, Racek is a blatantly irresponsible practitioner in the sense that he will willingly -- and often -- push himself and engage in Torching tactics in order to gain the edge. He is negligent at best when it comes to keeping a steady medication regime, has gone nearly twelve years without a proper examination by a legal professional, and intends to keep it that way for the foreseeable future.' Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Crux Members